The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *The special featured 6 original songs, the most in any episode. In fact, this is the first musical in the series. *This marks the third time a penguin forgot something, as the first time Skipper forgot in Command Crisis. (Though it was just an act for the Big One.) The second time was Kowalski in Brain Drain. *Blowhole's second appearance, Hans' third. *Marlene was able to see Dr. Blowhole and now believes he exists. She even said his name for the first time. *Marlene helped saved the penguins' secrets from Alice for the first time. *Alex gets an appearance as Skipper's spirit guide. *Rico appears to get very worried when Skipper isn't around. He is seen rocking around when he discovers Skipper's absence. *Skipper must have had learned military knowledge from a snow monkey. *Several other episodes are referenced: The Red Squirrel (tunnels in the Penguins HQ), Work Order (anti-matter fusion reactor core) Truth Ache (Kowalski's truth serum in the hot sauce bottle), Friend-in-a-Box (King Julien getting something from the lost and found), The Penguin Stays In the Picture (one of the penguins having some sort of hallucination that helps them.) *The snow monkey appears to be inspired by Sun Tzu, who in real life is a famous Chinese general who is considered one of the greatest military minds of his time. *This is the second episode where King Julien successfully steals something of the penguins: The first was The Helmet. *The shark that attacks Skipper is the same model of the shark in Madagascar 2. *We Are the Penguins seems to be based on the Penguins' theme song. *Julien seems to name his batteries, and they seemed to start with the letter B. Billy, Bobby, Betty,Bernie, and Baxter. *One of Julien's batteries is Bernie, named after Bernie Mac, voice of Zuba, passed away before Madagascar 2 was released. *The pictures of Skipper's aliases from Mr. Tux reappear when Kowalski is explaining Skipper's mission (which is the only general idea of what they know) *Running Gag: Dr. Blowhole accidentally pressing the button which activates his Mind Jacker. *Antagonist(s): Dr. Blowhole, his minions, and Hans. *Based on Oceanic Currents, it stands to reason that the island Skipper washes ashore on is near South Korea or Japan. *This is the third time someone's car was destroyed. *The longest recorded time of Mort being able to hug Julien's feet without being kicked off in other episodes lasts about 2-5 seconds, In this episode, while Julien is dance-singing, Mort has been on his feet from about 8-15 seconds, the second longest time he's ever gotten on Julien's feet(longest was Mort Unbound) The third longest time would perhaps be in When the Chips are Down or Two Feet High and Rising, Mort is on Julien's feet until Julien vanishes off-screen. *Pinky and Roy sang for the first time. *All zoo animals that are voiced by the main cast appear. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *Blowhole has a beige bunny trapped to start off with for his mutant experiment but when he zaps it, the bunny is clearly white. *When Blowhole zaps Skipper with the Mind Jacker, you can see the image of his Julien memories float by more than once. *When Blowhole and Kowalski were singing and skipping around Rico, Julien and private there was no trashcan, but when all the animals start to sing "Sing!" a trashcan is there. ---- Behind the Scenes *Nickelodeon gave it the promo title "Blowhole Strikes Back". *Alex from the Madagascar movies guest starred in this special. *Though the trailer(s) informed us of the world premiere, this was not shown in Nickelodeon Philippines. (Possibly due to the Planet Sheen vs. Fanboy & Chum Chum premiere week taking place that same week). *This episode marks the third time Neil Patrick Harris has played a singing villian. He previously played Dr. Horrible in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog ''and the Music Meister in ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. ---- DVD Releases ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Category:Epi-Trivia